epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King/Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays
Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King is the second installment of Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays, a spinoff of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features the mascot of the McDonald's fast-food restaurant chain, Ronald McDonald, rapping against the mascot of the Burger King fast-food restaurant chain, the Burger King. It was released on January 5th, 2019. This battle was turned into an official ERB, with revised lyrics, an edited beat, and the addition of Wendy as a third-party rapper. It was released on June 8th, 2019. Cast EpicLLOYD as the Burger King Nice Peter as Ronald McDonald Lyrics 'The Burger King:' Welcome to BK! How can I serve you today? One flame-broiled ass clown? Have it your way! You can't do fast food half as good as I do! Your pink slime meat turns my asshole to a drive-thru! Your friends are a combo meal of weird lookers! You got a bird, a burglar, and a big purple booger! (Man!) Take these wack McRaps off the menu! I'll call you Ronald Donald 'cause there's no MC in you! 'Ronald McDonald:' Why don't you call me Ronald Jeremy? 'Cause I'm getting nasty Like the Whoppers that you sell made of horse lips and ass meat! Ask Rick and Morty who's the lyrical boss! I've got lines for days; call me Szechuan Sauce! The undisputed G.O.A.T. of putting burgers in bellies! I'm fast food Eminem; you're Machine Gun Kelly! I'm Coke to your Pepsi; I'm Mac, you're Android! Let's be real: I'm Nice Peter and you're EpicLLOYD! 'The Burger King:' (Okay, okay, alright, alright.) You're number one like the piss I took in your ball pit! Them rhymes you just spit are a Ray Kroc of shit! You creepy ass clown, you're so spooky, it's insane! You look like you just ate someone's brother in a storm drain! You can't beat the king with leaders like these! The whole head of your government's name is Mayor McCheese! I Ain't Loving shit, even if Timberlake sings! I'm running circles 'round you like my onion rings! 'Ronald McDonald:' (The onion rings are pretty good.) But that last verse was lifeless! You had no joy in it! Last time I saw a rapper this plastic, there was a toy in it! Cheetos, dude? Get your recipes together, man! I've had the same fries since I was Willard Scott the Weather Man! Call me MC Flurry 'cause I'm so chill! My raps sleep at my house because they're so ill! In the contest of best mascot in town, You might be the King, but I wear the crown! Poll Trivia General *In the ERB News video featuring Adam Smith, a suggestion for this battle appeared alongside other suggestions, with an arrow pointing to it, saying, "Not enough nutrition." Errors *At 1:23, the word "but" is misspelled as "bu". Category:Character main pages Category:Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:ERB2 Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD